Le bal de fin d'année
by Empereur
Summary: C'est la fin de l'année, nos héros continue leurs vies à Paris. Mais qui dit fin d'année pour des collégiens, dit Bal. Un bal qui changera surement à jamais leurs regards l'un pour l'autre.


Les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont la propriété de Thomas Astruc.

Cela faisait déjà 9 mois que Ladybug et Chatnoir étaient devenu les protecteurs de Paris.

Pour les jeunes étudiants du collège Françoise Dupont la période de fin juin annonçait la fin de l'année, les vacances, la plage et les jeux mais avant tout le bal de fin d'année!

Le thème serait évident cette fois ci, avec nos nouveaux héros ce serait forcement un hommage à leurs personnes. Et ainsi madame Bustier annonça le thème de déguisement pour la soirée MASQUÉE "Ladybug et Chatnoir héros de Paris"

Et c'est à cette révélation que Marinette tomba de sa chaise au milieu de la classe. Elle le savait que le thème ne serait pas évité mais elle avait quand même espéré un changement de dernière minute ou un problème qui aurait tout changé. Avec ce thème toutes les filles serait forcement habillées dans des robes aux motifs rouge à pois noirs et les garçons dans des costumes noirs avec des détails verts pour les plus raffinés... Mais le pire en dehors des vêtements était le port du masque OBLIGATOIRE pour le bal... Même si ce n'était pas son vrai masque magique elle courait le risque d'être reconnue avec le motif coccinelle sur le visage ...

Toujours étalée par terre Marinette entendit la voix d'Alya qui l'appelait. Sortie de ses pensées elle remarqua que toute la classe la regardait avec un air interrogateur et Chloé qui rigolait derrière à gorge déployée. Elle se releva à une vitesse fulgurante rouge écarlate et bafouilla des excuses à la prof perplexe. Elle regarda Adrien devant elle, tout aussi étonné mais qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise et stressé. "C'est vrai qu'il a une compétition d'escrime cet après-midi! il faut absolument que j'y sois et il commence déjà à s'en préoccuper. C'est trop mignon". La compétition permis à notre héroïne de se changer les idées et d'oublier le problème du bal pour le reste de la matinée.

Mais nous savons très bien qu'Adrien n'était pas préoccupé par le concours, qu'il était sur de le remporter avec les entraînements suivit et l'agilité gagné à combattre en tant que Chatnoir. De même que pour Marinette il ne pouvait s'imaginer arriver en costard avec un masque noir le jour du bal, il courait le risque d'être reconnu par tout le collège...

L'après midi arriva vite et les cours avait été annulés grâce à la compétition. Alya se devait de filmer les combats pour le site du collège, Nino et le reste de la classe étaient resté pour encourager Adrien et se divertir et Marinette était aller chercher l'excuse d'aider Alya pour rester regarder Adrien alors qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin... Pendant que les rencontres défilaient et qu'Alya filmait, elle aborda le sujet des tenues pour le bal avec Marinette:

Alya- Alors tu fera toi même ta robe pour la soirée?

Marinette- Hein? Ah! euh... oui c'est sur ça va beaucoup m'inspire comme thème! Hé hé

Alya- C'est évident! J'étais persuadée que ça allait être ce thème et c'est parfait peut être qu'au moins un de nos deux héros est un collégien de Françoise Dupont et à ce moment on pourra le ou même les reconnaître!

Marinette- Quoi?! Tu as prévu de venir pour essayer de voir si Ladybug et Chatnoir sont parmi nous?!

Alya- Haha mais non pas que! Je viens pour m'amuser mais j'avoue que ça pourrait être drôle d'essayer de les trouver ou au moins chercher ceux qui leur ressemble le plus! Haha

Marinette- Oui c'est sur...

Le week-end venu...

Marinette devait penser à une idée pour le bal du collège qui serait le week-end prochain. Elle devait avoir confectionné sa tenue avant la fin des deux jours car elle n'aurait jamais le temps de la faire en semaine.

Tikki- Marinette je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas te déguiser en Ladybug ... Mais il faut que tu trouves une idée avant demain soir. Madame Bustier vous a donné le thème mardi et tu n'as toujours aucune idée?

Marinette- Je ne sais pas je suis bloquée avec ces masques obligatoires pour le bal... Si ça continue je n'irais même pas à la soirée c'est trop dangereux ...

Tikki- Ne dit pas ça! Le thème est "les deux héros parisiens" et le bal masqué est obligatoire mais il doit y avoir une solution pour éviter les motifs coccinelle...

Marinette- Mais oui! Tikki tu es une génie!

Tikki- Ah oui?

Marinette- Rien n'oblige les filles à porter des tenues Ladybug et les garçon à être en Chatnoir! Je n'ai qu'à me déguiser en Chatnoir! Avec un masque noir il y a moins de chance que quelqu'un me reconnaisse!

Tikki- Marinette c'est toi le génie ici! C'est une super idée!

Marinette- Aller au boulot! J'ai du pain sur la planche! Chatnoir serait sûrement flatter d'apprendre que Ladybug se déguise en lui haha.

Chez les Agrestes...

Adrien- Plagg... Je ne peux pas arriver tout en noir au bal je serais direct repéré!

Plagg- Moui c'est vrai c'est trop dangereux, mioum.

Adrien- Soit un peu sérieux et aide moi à trouver une solution au lieu de te goinfrer de fromage!

Plagg- Rien dans le thème t'oblige à être habillé comme Chatnoir tu sais, et pour info le fromage c'est bon pour les nerfs tu devrais essayer tu as l'air crispé.

Adrien- C'est normal que je sois crispé mon père m'a demandé de lui donné le manequin de tenu que je voudrai porter le jour du bal c'est la première fois qu'il me demande mon avis alors il faut que j'en profite! Mais attends... Plagg tu as raison!

Plagg- J'ai toujours raison! Mais à quel propos?

Adrien- Je ne suis pas obligé d'être un Chatnoir pour le bal! Je peux être un Ladybug!

Plagg- Hmm... ça sonne bizarre mais oui c'est une solution.

Adrien- Avec un costard rouge à pois noirs et un masque comme Ladybug personne ne pourra me comparer à Chatnoir! Aller je vais demander à père!

Plagg- Bonne chance... Mioum!

Dans le bureau de Gabriel agreste...

Père- Alors un Costard en l'honneur de Ladybug?

Adrien- Oui, je me suis dit que tout les garçons seront en Chatnoir et me démarquer en portant du rouge avec des pois noirs serait plus original qu'un simple costard classique...

Père- Hmm... J'aime cette idée Adrien! D'accord je vais faire faire un costume pour ta soirée mais rappelle toi que tu ne pourra pas rester très tard tu as un shooting photo le lendemain!

Adrien- Merci beaucoup père!

Le dimanche au soir chez les dupain-cheng...

Notre jeune héroïne avait travaillé tout son WE pour confectionner une robe noire à ruban vert digne d'une grande soirée. Elle était entrain de finir les détails avant de la présenter à Tikki qui attendait impatiemment le résultat. Il ne lui restait que le masque à retoucher et les volants en bas de la robe pour terminer. Pour l'occasion elle avait même fabriqué de fausses oreilles de chat pour se donner à fond dans le personnage de son coéquipier. Hier soir d'ailleurs un akumatisé s'était montré et elle avait remarqué que Chat avait l'air préoccupé pendant tout le combat... Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça et lui poserai la question la prochaine fois!

Marinette- Tikki ! J'ai fini!

Tikki- Aller aller essaye la!

Marinette- Tu me dira si je dois régler des détails derrière s'il te plaît?

Tikki- Bien sur!

Marinette- Alors?

Tikki- Tu es superbe Marinette! Elle est magnifique!

Marinette- Haha merci Tikki j'aime beaucoup aussi!

De son coté Adrien était lui aussi entrain d'essayer le costume de haute couture que son père avait fait faire.

Père- Alors comment le trouves tu?

Adrien- Il est magnifique père! Merci beaucoup!

Père- Tu es très bien avec mon fils.

Et après une longue semaine, le soir du bal tant attendu arriva enfin. Deux akumatisés c'étaient montré pendant la semaine et Ladybug avait remarqué que Chatnoir se portait beaucoup mieux et même avait l'air plus joyeux que d'habitude.

À la soirée tous les collégiens arrivaient au compte goutte, des dizaines de Ladybug et Chatnoir défilaient devant l'entrée de l'école. Les garçons en costard comme prédit par Marinette avec des détails verts et les filles en robe toutes de différentes coupes aux motifs bien connu rouge à pois noirs.

Alya attendait impatiemment sa copine pour pouvoir entrer et enfin chercher sa super héroïne. Marinette arriva légèrement en retard toute vêtue de noire. Sa robe était sûrement la plus belle qu'elle ait vu de tout le défilé mais elle l'aurait préféré dans les motifs coccinelle. Au même moment ou elles commençaient à s'avancer devant les marches du collège tout en se complimentant Nino les interpella. Il commença par les complimenter pour leurs tenues et nota l'originalité de Marinette à être déguisée en chatte noire. Pendant qu'il parlait la limousine d'Adrien s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Nino alla le retrouver et les deux filles suivirent avec Marinette rouge comme une pivoine.

Nino- Dude! Je savais que tu en pinçais pour Ladybug mais je pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin!

Adrien (en sortant de la voiture)- Hé hé! Je sais mais je me suis dit que c'était plus original que d'être en Chatnoir!

Alya- C'est marrant vous avez eu la même idée avec Marinette! Haha!

Adrien- Oh! C'est vrai! D'ailleurs la robe te va magnifiquement bien Marinette!

Marinette- Euuuuh... Mircé euh je veux dire merci! Toi aussi tu es superbe Adrien!

Pour une fois Marinette avait à peine bafouillé, elle était sous le charme d'Adrien en costume et en même temps son alter-ego était très flattée que le garçon dont elle est amoureuse lui rend honneur ce soir en étant habillé avec ses couleurs. Adrien tout comme Chatnoir était lui aussi content qu'une fille lui rend honneur de cette façon mais n'étais pas non plus resté indifférent à la tenue qui rendait Marinette si mignonne ce soir. Et le fait qu'elle est parlé presque "normalement" lui donné un coté plus déterminé qui lui faisait penser à sa lady. En pensant à cette ressemblance Adrien secoua la tête et invita ses amis à entrer dans le bâtiment.

La soirée commença très bien l'ambiance était là, tout le monde était présent et sur leurs trente et un. Certains dansaient déjà sur des musiques de jeunes en attendant le moment fatidique des musiques de bal, d'autres au buffet se goinfraient de pâtisseries noires et rouges en l'honneur de nos deux héros, le thème avait été respecté jusqu'au bout. Même avec les masques les visages était le plus souvent facile à discerner et les postures aidaient aussi. Comme exemple on retrouvait facilement Chloé avec ses cheveux blonds sa voix de castafiore et sa grande robe de haute couture qu'elle avait demandé à son père. On pouvait l'entendre se venter autour de tout le monde, heureusement que la musique était assez forte. Alya avait attrapé Marinette pour la traîner à travers la salle en espérant croiser quelqu'un qui portait bien le masque de l'héroïne parisienne. Nino et Adrien de leur coté avait été rejoint par Chloé qui ne voulait plus lâcher le mannequin tout en critiquant son costard qui n'était pas en raccord avec la robe qu'elle avait fait faire.

Le temps que les derniers retardataires arrivent Alya tirait Marinette partout dans le hall en lui demandant de garder les yeux grands ouverts. Marinette de son côté n'entendait même pas se que disait sa meilleure amie tellement elle était en extase d'avoir été complimentée par Adrien. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était "magnifiquement bien" habillée. C'était trop d'émotion pour elle. De plus le costume qu'il portait le rendait tellement craquant mais le pire était le fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à être déguisés différemment.

Pendant tout le début de soirée les regards d'Adrien et de Marinette se croisaient à travers la foule noire et rouge. Étrangement Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Marinette des yeux. Pour elle s'était évident mais le fait que le blond la regarde était plus surprenant et à chaque fois elle rougissait et repartait gênée.

La musique s'arrêta et une annonce du proviseur introduit les musiques classiques pour les duos. Cette année les professeurs avaient décidé de jouer vieux jeux en passant des musiques de bal la plus grande partie de la soirée. Alya avait été invitée par Nino bien évidement. Marinette les regardant s'éloigner sur la piste pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers Adrien. Au moment de l'aborder Chloé, sortie de nul part, attrapa le blond par le bras et le tira sur la piste en faisant un sourire moqueur à Marinette laissée en plan. Figée sur place et déçue elle resta à les regarder tristement. Adrien embarqué dans la danse de Chloé regardait Marinette avec un air désolé. Celle ci qui leur souriait sursauta au contact d'une main sur son épaule. C'était Nathaniel timide qui invita Marinette à danser. Elle accepta et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les autres danseurs. Alya avait tout vu de loin avec Nino et se maudissait de ne pas s'être occupée de Marinette et Adrien avant de disparaître. La première danse passa et Nathaniel semblait très heureux de pouvoir danser avec Marinette. Il la complimenta de son idée de chatte noire. La brune était flattée que tout le monde le lui fasse remarquer mais avait le regard ailleurs.

La danse se termina et tout le monde se salua. Le proviseur annonça que pour la prochaine danse les danseurs devaient se retourner et danser avec la personne derrière elle. Marinette avait chercher Adrien du regard sans résultats mais au moment de se retourner elle se retrouva fasse au blond au costard rouge.

Adrien- M'accorderez vous cette danse mademoiselle?

Marinette- A-avec plaisir!

À cette réponse Adrien sourit amusé par les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur le visage de sa cavalière. Il s'avança et l'attira à lui avec une main à la taille, pris son autre main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Il se sentait serein au coté de Marinette. Et ce soir il l'a trouvée superbe.

Adrien- Tes oreilles de chat sont réussies Marinette, elle ressemble vraiment à celles de Chatnoir.

Marinette- Ah, euh, oui merci j'ai utilisé des clichés de lui trouvés sur internet pour les réaliser hé hé

Adrien- Et les coutures aussi sont très similaires à celles du héro.

Marinette- Oui j'y ai passé du temps

En réalité qui était mieux placé pour regarder en détail le costume du Héro félin que sa propre coéquipière? Marinette n'avait pas eu besoin d'une seule photo pour trouver les idées de sa robe et reproduire les détails.

Pendant qu'ils dansaient dans leur petit monde, Alya avait tiré Nino hors de la piste pour aller chercher son téléphone et immortaliser les deux tourtereaux. Le contraste entre le duo déguisé à l'inverse du reste de la foule rendait magnifiquement bien sur les photos.

Alya- Alors si après avoir vu mes photos ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre...

Nino-Haha tu es vraiment à fond

Alya- Tu sais très bien que Marinette est amoureuse d'Adrien je te l'ai dit la fois où ont été enfermé au zoo. J'aimerai que ça se concrétise entre eux ce soir. Après ce sera les vacances et même si on essaye de faire des sorties ensemble ils se verront beaucoup moins.

Nino- Tu as raison mais là on dirait qu'ils sont déjà hypnotisé l'un par l'autre haha pas besoin de nous.

De leur coté les deux héros ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder. Marinette était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait oublié toute la foule autour d'eux. Adrien ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait une attirance indescriptible pour sa cavalière. Quelque part il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à sa Lady. Il savait que c'était sûrement impossible que ce soit elle et pourtant il commençait à douter... Sans s'en rendre compte il approchait son visage de celui de Marinette et renforçait son étreinte sur elle.

Autour d'eux les couples de danseurs commençaient à les remarquer. Ils étaient différents certes par leurs costumes mais aussi ce qu'ils dégageaient été plus fort que tout le reste.

Chloé ayant sentie cette atmosphère sauta au cou d'Adrien pour lui demander une seconde danse. Comme pris de panique Adrien rougit d'un coup en se rendant compte à quel point il était collé à Marinette. Gêné il accepta l'invitation de Chloé toute heureuse et laissa la brunette en plan pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Alya arriva avec des boissons pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie se retrouve seule encore une fois.

Alya- Quelle peste cette Chloé! Elle est toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment!

Marinette (dans les vapes)- Oui c'est vrai ...

Alya- Tu vas bien?

Marinette- Euh, oui oui super tu as vu Alya, Adrien m'a invité à danser!

Alya- Bien sur que j'ai vu comme tout le monde ici vous étiez le couple le plus transcendant! Regarde j'ai même pris des photos tellement vous étiez beau haha !

Marinette- Oh noooooonnn la honte! Tout le monde nous regarde!

Alya- Et c'est qui la best qui a immortalisé ce moment avec ton prince charmant?

Marinette (en lui sautant au cou) - C'est toi évidement! Tu me les enverra? Je vais prendre l'air un peu mais demain tu me les envoies ok?

Alya- Promis elles sont super en plus, et moi je retourne avec Nino le pauvre va me faire la tête je l'ai abandonné tout à l'heure

Marinette- D'accord à tout de suite alors.

Alya- Et au fait dès qu'Adrien réussi à se débarrasser de Chloé tu lui saute dessus ok?

Marinette- Euh oui bien sur haha !

Alya heureuse de voir que son amie allait bien retourna retrouver Nino entrain de manger au buffet avec deux autres garçons de classe différentes. Marinette qui avait jusque là un grand sourire sur les lèvres relâcha son visage pour laisser apparaître un regard triste.

À l'extérieur devant le collège Marinette s'était assise sur les escaliers et avait enlevé son masque pour essuyer quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

Tikki- Marinette... Il ne faut pas être triste c'est Chloé qui arrive toujours à monopoliser Adrien. Et puis tu as vu les photos?! Vous êtes super beau dessus et j'ai même l'impression qu'Adrien s'intéresse de plus en plus à toi , on aurait dit qu'il te dévorait des yeux!

Marinette- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Tikki je vais bien et j'ai passé un moment inoubliable avec Adrien mais je n'ai juste pas compris sa réaction à la fin... Je veux dire la chanson était bientôt fini mais il m'a presque repoussée pour aller danser avec Chloé comme si je le gênais...

Tikki- Marinette...

De son coté, pendant qu'il dansait avec Chloé, Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Marinette qu'il avait laissé planté au milieu de la piste pour s'enfuir... Il l'avait aperçue parlait avec Alya toute souriante ce qui l'avait rassuré mais au moment ou son amie rousse s'était éloignée il avait vu la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

Adrien- Chloé je suis désolé je commence à avoir mal aux pieds ça te dit d'aller au buffet à la place?

Chloé- Évidement maintenant que tu as passé deux musiques d'affilé avec Marinette tu es fatigué! Mais ne t'en fait pas, Chloé chérie va te ramener de quoi te restaurer attend moi sur le banc là bas j'arrive tout de suite

Et Chloé s'éloigna après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de celui qu'elle qualifiait sûrement de sa propriété. Le blond s'essuya et soulagé en profita pour sortir de l'école étouffé par la chaleur intérieure, dehors l'air serait sûrement plus respirable. Une fois sortit, la musique n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond et le calme semblait reprendre le pouvoir dans les rues de la capitale. Assise sur les marches de l'entrée il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la brune dans sa robe noire.

Adrien- Marinette?

Marinette- A-Adrien? (En cachant Tikki dans sa sacoche) qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Adrien- Je suis venu prendre l'air un petit peu, on étouffe à l'intérieur.

Marinette- Haha tu as raison.

Adrien- ... Euh... je peux m'asseoir?

Marinette- Bien sur!

Adrien s'assit à coté de Marinette, enleva son masque trop inconfortable et regarda les immeubles de l'autre coté de la seine en face du bâtiment.

Adrien- Et je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la réaction que j'ai eu tout à l'heure.. Pardon..

Marinette- Non non tu n'as pas à t'excuser! C'est plutôt moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir gardé comme ça avec moi alors que tu voulais aller faire autre chose.

Adrien- Hein? Non au contraire je ne voulais pas te lâcher et si je voulais faire autre chose ce n'était sûrement pas aller danser avec Chloé haha !

Marinette- Tu ... Tu ne voulais pas me lâcher...?

Adrien n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il disait c'était tellement simple de parler avec Marinette quand elle n'était pas gênée. Mais en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de raconter il tourna au rouge.

Adrien- non! Enfin oui c'est ça en quelque sorte, disons que tu m'as fait penser à quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup!

Marinette- Ah...

Adrien- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Je me sentais juste bien avec toi à ce moment! Voila.

Marinette- Moi aussi je me sentais bien avec toi...

Et les deux héros gênés virèrent au rouge écarlate en un instant. Aucun ne voulait tourner la tête pour regarder l'autre. Après deux longues minutes Adrien allait se lancer pour inviter Marinette à danser de nouveau, pour se faire pardonner, mais la voiture de son père klaxonna devant le collège. Nathalie venait d'arriver avec le garde du corps d'Adrien pour le ramener à la maison.

Nathalie - Adrien il est temps d'y aller, demain tu dois te lever tôt et être en forme pour le shooting.

Adrien- Oh... Je ne peux pas rester encore 10 minutes Nathalie s'il te plaît?

Nathalie - Votre père a été formel sur les horaires Adrien.

Adrien- D'accord...

Il se tourna vers Marinette, désolé, et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée. Celle ci déçue n'arriva pas à prononcer plus qu'un simple Au revoir. Adrien commençait à marchait vers la voiture quand Marinette le rappela des escaliers.

Marinette- Adrien tu as oublié ton masque!

Le garçon reparti en arrière pour récupérer son bien et en même temps que de le reprendre des mains de la brune, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier pour cette soirée.

Adrien- Merci Marinette, cette soirée était super, grâce à toi.

Marinette- Euuh de-de rien! Moi-moi aussi je suis très heureuse de toi, je veux dire de cette soirée!

Adrien (en souriant à la réaction de la jeune fille)- À lundi alors.

Marinette- Ou-oui à lundi!

Notre héroïne figée avec un sourire béa sur la bouche regarda le garçon qu'elle aimait de plus en plus s'éloigner et monter dans la voiture.


End file.
